In recently years, a television broadcasting has been digitized and programs of extremely many channels are provided for viewers. Thus the viewers can select and view a desired program from these many programs.
On the other hand, a program's provider (broadcasting station) provides the viewers a commercial program to advertise predetermined merchandise and receiving a consideration for it from the sponsor of that merchandise (manufacturer or seller). Thus the viewers can view the program free. And the sponsor can advertise that providing merchandise to the viewers by that commercial program.
Generally, however, since many viewers unfortunately go or switch over the channel as well as the broadcasting of a commercial program is started, a problem that the provider of a commercial program cannot surely advertise the merchandise to the viewers is caused.